


I Was Born And The Universe Cursed Me

by rvverperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Death, Isolation, Sadstuck, jade really isnt having a good time, shell be ok tho, suicidal idealization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvverperson/pseuds/rvverperson
Summary: A peak into the day of Jade Harley during her trip through the yellow yard.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I Was Born And The Universe Cursed Me

**Author's Note:**

> just like my other sadstucks this is just kinda me Self Projecting nsuch, hope yall enjoy and cry because i did while writing this, tw for death, suicidal idealization, isolation

Soaring through the fabric between realities, Jade Harley’s golden ship makes its way to the other side of the scratch. Although, to Jade it felt less like travel and more like a prison. She was alone, without anyone to be by her side. No way to escape besides patience. All she could do was what she’s always done, wait.

Jade lies face down on the floor of her enormous cell. Her glasses off to the side and her limbs sprawled out in different directions. She didn’t know how long she’s been lying down there. Almost two years into her sentence, she had exhausted almost everything to do. She had admired the wizard paintings in Rose’s home, dodged Bro’s traps in Dave’s, mourned the loss of June. Now all Jade wants to do is sleep.

JADE: bluh…  
JADE: cant sleep…  
JADE: i mean… this probably isnt the best position to sleep but  
JADE: eughhhh…

Jade rolls over onto her back and turns her head to the nearby couch. With a low-energy wave of her hand, the couch slowly floats over. She attempts to scoop herself onto the couch, but all that happens is she is rolled around on the floor. She gives up and sets the couch down with an unexpected cracking sound.

JADE: oh dont tell me  
JADE: did i just

She lifts the couch up and out of the way to reveal her broken pair of glasses.

JADE: uggghhhhhhhhhh  
JADE: …  
JADE: fuck

Jade stared at her broken glasses for what could have been five minutes or five hours, her sense of time was so broken. Eventually, she musters up the energy to zap herself to her home on LOFAF. She deploys her Captchalogue Scribblepad and haphazardly draw new glasses. The pad picks up what she is drawing and gives Jade a ghost card. She pushes herself off of the ground and fumbles with the blurry buttons of the Alchemiter and produces a new pair of glasses. They fit perfectly on her face. Jade blinks and looks around the foyer of her home.

JADE: wow its hard to believe that i spent the first 13 years of my life stuck here  
JADE: nothing has really changed huh?  
JADE: i waited all my life to play sburb  
JADE: and no matter how hard it was to wait i knew it would be better soon  
JADE: and when it came…

Jade zaps herself to the top of her volcano. She looks out over her land. The ice has melted into oceans and the forests look just as lush as ever. Jade sighs. 

JADE: i was so so happy  
JADE: i could finally do what ive always wanted  
JADE: i could finally escape that HORRIBLE island  
JADE: but here i am still…

The lonely girl looks up to the sky of her planet and sees LOLAR and LOHAC in orbit.

JADE: i wonder if dave or rose ever felt the same…

Jade focuses her view on LOHAC, and zaps herself into Dave’s apartment. Puppets and swords strown about randomly, countless anime posters, dirty dishes, and trash all around. Once upon a time she may have scolded Dave about the clutter, but in the past two years she hasn’t been much better herself.

She walked around the apartment trying to find any sort of entertainment from it. Failing this task, Jade decided to flop facedown onto the couch. This was not as comfortable as she would have hoped, there was some kind of lump under one of the cushions. Jade sticks her hand between the and cushions feels around for the source of the lump. Her hand comes in contact with something plush, as she expected, but she didn’t expect what would happen next.

Jade, without thinking, tugs on the plush object, but it doesn’t come free. Instead it’s like she pulled on a cord. A trap set by Bro that has been dormant for years activates. A panel in the ceiling opens up and several swords fall down towards the girl. She is pierced multiple times through the back.

Jade panics and rolls off the couch. As she hits the ground face-up the swords are pushed further through her body. She screams in pain and lets out a burst of energy that destroys almost the whole apartment. 

JADE: FUCK!!!!!!!

The floor was obliterated by the burst, leaving just free space until the lava below. Jade catches herself mid-air, but can’t keep herself stable. She looks down at herself and sees the blades tips stabbed through her body. She tries to slow her breathing, but can’t and suddenly everything starts going blurry.

The blood gushing out of Jade mixed with the red lava below. A tear started to roll down her cheek as the world went from red to black.

Jade Harley fell out of the sky and into the lava below. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe it was better to die now, than to continue to suffer. Death would just mean another Jade would pick up where she left off, keeping the alpha timeline going. It was ok. It was ok. The faintest and saddest smile grew upon her face.

Tick

Could it be called heroic to die while transporting the only hope of winning the game?

Tock

Could it be called just to be put out of your suffering? 

Tick

Could it be called heroic if the last thing you did of the sort was years ago?

Tock

Could it be called just if you don’t deserve to die?

Technicolor light shoots up from the lava as a bright silhouette rises from it. Jade Harley is revived. She floats above the lava staring at her hands. She is terrified of what just happened. The stabbing, her death, her acceptance of it. Heavy tears start to flow from Jade’s eyes. She zaps herself away.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 happening at some point


End file.
